Forbidden: Sakura, the Child of Destiny
by Syaoran 'Spaar
Summary: Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny’s child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura was the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn’t want her to die. [Chapter 5 Updated! Review!]
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny's child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura is the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn't want her to die. Worst, a King want's to use her to control Destiny and bring his life into wealth. Every second Sakura is kept alive, every second there world is being thrown into hell. When time comes, Syaoran will have to choose; save the one he loves and bring the world to its end, or kill her and save the world.

**a/n:** I would like to thank you very much if you are here to read this story and review. This is a one of three book trilogy and I hope, with your review, that you will motivate me to continue. Oh, and this is a remake of "Land Of Confusion" the other one was just 'crappy'.

**Rated:** This story is rated **"T"** for some language, violence/blood/gore description.

**Forbidden: Sakura, the child of Destiny  
**By: Syaoran 'Spaar

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**_Shhhhh... There coming... **

* * *

**_That was all you could say on a night like this. The moon was full an shined like a big yellow-white star. Tiny star dots surrounded it and filled the sky with frenzies of tiny non-falling snowflakes. The trees brushed up against eachother as the wind blew swiftly away and out. You would expect owls to hoot at this type of night, but they didn't. All for one reason, and one reason only; they had been killed. 

Seven owls hung on thin lines that crossed from one tree to another. Each birds had there throats slit off and wings ripped out. They hung upside down over piles of leaves that were going to be used for fire.

As the wind shifted, a man ran through the night like a shadow. He ran breathless and his legs moved quickly. He looked behind, frightened, he screamed. His eyes bulged open as a ducked his head just in time as a broad arrowhead flew by pass him, only missing him by inches.

He charged his legs to run faster. "Open the gates!" He yelled as he got closer to two black gates that stood adjacent to eachother. Both stood about fifty or so yards high and twenty yards thick. Still he ran, hoping that the black gates would open, but they never did.

His eyes flashed white as everything he saw flashed bright white for a second. As things came back to normal, he fell down and felt pain on his right ankle. He felt down and noticed that an arrow had pierced him to the ground. He screamed in horror, but not pain.

He closed his eyes to try and ignore the pain, but another arrow shot through his arm. He toppled over to his side and saw a tall figure standing upon him. At that moment, he wished he were dead because he didn't want to be alive as he saw the huge shadow drive a sword between his eyes.

The tall figure whipped the blood off his sword with his dusty hands, and jabbed the ground. Another man walked up beside him and said, "Are you ready?" He nodded and gestured a charge. Hundreds of men with swords and bows marched behind him, towards the black gates that still stayed shut.

"Bring the ogre." The tall man hissed. As several people moved aside to make an isle, an ugly ogre, standing probably more than eight foot, marched on. Two men held him by chains that clasped his hands together. "If you want to live, you do as I say." The man pointed his sword near the ogre's throat. "Now, when I open the gate, make sure no one get's in my way, and bring me the person." The ogres reply was silent, but it acknowledged.

The tall man was known by the name of Voridor. He took almost seven foot tall and was always surrounded by heavy coatings of armor. His helmet was thick, and his only sight was a small visor that allowed him to only see what was in front of him.

As Voridor came a foot away from the black gates, he held his hand out and mumbled a few words beneath his breath. Soon, an aura gathered around his hand and a ball of blue fire burned within his palm. It exploded in front of him and created black smoke. As the smoke disappeared within time, a huge hole, big enough to walk through, crumpled as it grew bigger; he had made an entrance.

"Men, move forward." Voridor announced as he stepped inside. He saw houses stacked near eachother, and a fire still burned within the middle of the village. They had intruded the Gyron Village, a village known for its wall, but no more. "But save the girl for me."

Only minutes later, houses were trashed as women and there children ran out the house. Houses were burned down to the very inch and smoke piles clouded the area. Men tried defending, but many fell to Voridor's men. It almost seemed foolish even trying to step up.

"Sir!" A man came running towards Voridor, he took a breath and continued. "We have her sir."

"Bring her here." Voridor's eyes widened behind his visor, and he stood straight.

Four men carried a young girl, not more than the age of 18, on a wooden piece of table. She laid unconsciously, one of her hand laid over her chest, and the other flat on her side. Her head tilted to its side.

Voridor took off a glove and felt her face. It was soft, and luscious. He touched her lips but quickly moved back as her eyes lit open. Her eyes were bright green even through the night of the fired sky. Her amber colored hair blew swiftly across the win. Her eyes slowly closed back again, and she dozed off into a hurtful sleep.

"This cannot be... she is, young..." Voridor stepped back, and shook his head slowly. "I can't do this... not to such a young girl."

A man in a hood stepped up. The hood over his head covered his face in total blackness as he spoke, "You have to, lord Gura will not be pleased if you don't."

Voridor stared. "The man is sick." He hissed.

"No choice."

"To hell with him." Voridor waved the men off as they carried the girl away.

Though his army started to leave, Voridor stayed put in the village. Instead of walking away, he crept deeper into the already torn down village. He turned and gazed around as he saw people run for there lives. He felt odd at the moment, he didn't know what the feeling was but he also didn't know why he felt it.

Voridor stopped as he saw a few family pile up against eachother, trying to avoid his enormous appearance. Some of the men held sticks for defense, and held there children and wives behind them.

One man stepped up and pointed a knife as him. "Step back!" He yelled. His stance was weak, and his body shook of fright. He was a fool trying to stand up against a fully armored man, but a brave one. Voridor took a step forward, and without thinking, the man charged. "I said step-" The man gasped.

Voridor had taken hold onto his throat. The movement was so fast that the man didn't even see Voridor move. His grasp hardened and the man choked for air.

"Daddy!" A child yelled from behind. He repeated his fathers name twice, and started running but his mother had stopped him. Voridor exchanged looks from the boy to the man over and over for minutes.

Voridor loosened his grip and let the man slid down onto the floor. He held his neck and stretched it out. "Take care of your family." Voridor hissed, and turned around to leave.

For a minute, he felt silence around him, but quickly stood alert as he heard a scream from behind him. Voridor spun around and saw the man charge at him once more. "You monster!" he yelled and struck with the sword.

"Fool!" Voridor yelled, but he had one and only one choice left. He took a hold onto his sword, and swung the handle against the mans' head. With a scream, the man flew through a window and dropped down inside an almost burned down house.

Voridor quickly released his sword onto the ground and stepped back. "No!" The women cried. Voridor stood in shock. _That fool! Why did he do it?_ Voridor shook his head. "I gave him a chance, he didn't take it." He said to himself.

Voridor turned back around, and with a sorrow face hidden behind his visor, he marched out of the village. His eyes grew dark as he hid them under his head. His sword was close to his side, and he sighed.

_Tonight I started what could be a war, but I will end it._

The moon started to turn red as the sun gazed upon its view. The bids chirped freely as the village of Gyron had been raided into pieces. The only things left of it were piles of dead bodies, burning grass, and black smoke arising from the burned houses.

As Voridor took one last look, he stared closely. He closed his eyes, and mumbled a few words under his breath, then disappeared within the forest in which he had come from.

* * *

**Like It?  
****I thought it was kinda short  
****But owell  
****Review please**


	2. The Savage Beast Inside

**Full Summary:** Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny's child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura is the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn't want her to die. Worst, a King want's to use her to control Destiny and bring his life into wealth. Every second Sakura is kept alive, every second there world is being thrown into hell. When time comes, Syaoran will have to choose; save the one he loves and bring the world to its end, or kill her and save the world.

**a/n:** I would like to thank you very much if you are here to read this story and review. This is a one of three book trilogy and I hope, with your review, that you will motivate me to continue.

**Rated:** This story is rated **"T"** for some language, violence/blood/gore description.

**Forbidden: Sakura, the child of Destiny  
**By: Syaoran 'Spaar

Chapter One  
**The Savage Beast Inside**

**

* * *

**It was 18 years ago; he lived in Ralizmen, a town near the southern part of the world. He was only five years old when it happened. A mid-morning day, a man he called, "Diablo" attacked his village. His father, mother, and he himself were the only survivors, but worried that there would still be people in need of help. His mother and father went back into the dead village, and never came back. That was the last time he ever saw his parents ever again. 

For seven days and seven nights, not giving up that his parents had died, Syaoran sat inside a burned farm house outside of his village, waiting for his parents to return. But finally after the eighth day, he had given up.

He ran away to the other side of the world, in seek of help. He ran weeks without food, and was lucky enough to beg for water. But finally, he came upon Gyron. Growing up, and being trained but his guardian, Wesle, he finally started his journey at the age of eighteen. As a young man, he was strong, and his agility was fast.

The journey was of course to seek_ Diablo_. Take revenge, and bring him joy.

He had traveled parts of the world, but no luck ever came his way. With his sword and armor with him, he helped fought in several wars, some were won, but some he had to run away in order to survive.

Five years later, and now twenty-three years of age, he has decided to take just one quick break to go visit the town he grew up in, and to meet his child hood friend, Sakura.

Always by her side every single day years ago, Sakura was all like a little baby sister to him, nothing more. He was always there for her, and always helped when needed. He helped her during the hard times, and she would do the same.

This quick visit was suppose to be just for a few hours, a day at max, but one day gone wrong, and it would be eternal. But too not giving up on his journey to seek revenge, he would start again later on.

* * *

Whistling a tune in the depths of the woods, Syaoran stood sitting on a fallen down log, not caring for the single hint of smell in the world. A few birds glided towards him, and back up. A greeting, purposively, was what he thought. His sword lay next to his feet on the floor, and his red plate of armor sat on the other side of his feet. 

"Down forth, into-the woods..." He sang. Though his voice wasn't the best there was, since no one was around, it did not matter on way or the other. Singing brought joy to the land in his mind. "... Demolish, that stag and cut open that heart." He continued.

Growing bored of his singing; Syaoran took hold of his sword, and walked over to a nearby stream. As he kneeled down near the gently flowed water, he dipped his head in, and pulled it back out. The water on his face revitalized him, and he felt new again. He then took his sword and splashed it in, washing the dirt, and little drops of blood off it.

He whistled another tune as he used a rag from his pocket and carefully smeared the sword, making sure it was sparkling clean by the time he was done.

Finally satisfied, blew, and swirled the sword around in circles, trying to dry it off before putting it back in the small case like object that connected to his side. As Syaoran took a nice clean look at it, he smiled and yelled, "Yea-ha!" He was about to put it back in its place until his eye caught a floating body flowing down the stream.

"Hey!" He yelled. Thinking the man was unconscious, Syaoran had no time to wait, and he unbuckled his sword and dove into the water. With his might, he swam towards the man. Since the stream was calm, it was easy.

"Hey." He said as he finally reached the man. He turned the body so it faced towards him, still trying to stay afloat and in place; he kicked and paddled as hard as he could. "Are you alright, sir?" No answer.

He shook the man, hoping that it would wake him up. He still wouldn't give up. Immediately, blood caught his eye. He rubbed his hand around the neck, and saw blood painted on his hand, his eyes widemed.

Syaoran quickly washed away the blood off his hands, and let go of the body, letting it float away.

"What the devil?" The look on Syaoran's eye was stressful, but it became even more stressful as a few more bodies flowed past him, all dead like the first.

Then he finally realized, the stream he in was the _Gyron Stream_. The stream flowed directly opposite from where the village of Gyron stood.

The stream was not like any other, it flowed upwards instead of downwards. And when comes a waterfall, everything on it would seem to have deflect gravity, and get pulled up the waterfall along with the drifting water.

Quickly, he thought, _Gyron... trouble._ Syaoran swam back to shore, grabbed his sword from the ground and buckled it back onto his waist. He ran to the log where his armor was and slid it on over his head. His armor covered his whole body, and his whole left arm. His right arm was armor free, leaving a direct target than his other arm or body.

Syaoran ran down a steep hill, almost falling, but got back into place. He darted faster than he has ever ran before, with the help of gravity pushing him downwards, his speed was too fast for even him to handle.

Stopping on a cliff, he was able to see his village, Gyron. But it wasn't what he thought. Instead of a quiet clean place where the skies ruled the view, it was a quiet dirty place where smoked from burned houses tormented the air, creating a black cloud.

"No!" His eyes widened, and his heart pounded. "What happened?" Syaoran jumped off the cliff and fell several meters before hitting ground again, once he took a roll, his legs went back to work again, running.

This time, only a few steps taken and he stumbled on a stone, and rolled down the rest of the way. Cursing as he finally got up, Syaoran used his sword and swung at a bush that was in his way. He started running once again, and stopped as he reached upon the gates of his village, the Gyron Gate.

The gates were wide open; one side was just barely holding on by a small metal splinter, the other was broken into halves. He slowly walked up to one side of the gate, and touched it. It was still hot from fire.

Running inside, he was devastated to see people moping, picking up scraps from the floor, and ate them for breakfast. Children stayed close to there parents, and women cried as they kneeled down next to there dead husbands.

"S-Syaoran." Someone called out to him. Syaoran turned his head, and saw an old man limping towards him. Just as he was about to collapse to the floor, Syaoran quickly ran and held him up on his feet.

"Wesle!" Syaoran screamed. His guardian had been stabbed on the side, and the arm. His right leg had been broken. "What happened?" Syaoran urged.

Setting Wesle down on a half broken wooden chair, Syaoran grabbed a piece of coiled up fabric, and tied it around Wesle's leg as a bandage.

"T-t." Wesle coughed as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. He breathed hard, and wheezed as a drop of blood flew from his mouth. Syaoran knew he shouldn't be talking, to save energy, but he wanted to hear what Wesle had to say. "They... they took S-Sakura."

Time had frozen inside of Syaoran's mind. _Sakura?_ He thought something was wrong with his ears, but this was reality, nothing was wrong. His heart pounded like it was going to burst out of his chest, the pain was unbearable.

"What? Who took her!?" Syaoran yelled, his voice was enraged, and scared at the moment. But before Wesle could get another word out, his heart had stopped, and his head bobbled back. "Wesle!" Syaoran continued; no use.

A tear drop fell from Syaoran's face, as he laid the person who raised him on the floor. The person who raised him as a child had just died before his own eyes. The pain of losing another important person in his light gave him a heart attack. It killed him like it when his birth parents had died.

Getting up, Syaoran gave a brief sigh of sorrow. _What happened?_ Was all he could think of and ask himself. He turned and saw a knight limping. He knew the knight; it was Gorley, the person who trained him into being a young strong man.

Running over to him as fast as he can, he yelled out his name. Gorley turned around, and smiled.

"Syaoran, is that... you?" Gorley asked. He eyed Syaoran in the eyes and walked around him.

"Yes sir." Syaoran replied, he stood tall as if Gorley was his commanding officer. "Gorley, what happened here?" Syaoran added.

Gorley shook his head. "If you want the truth, I do not know. All I heard was that they took Sakura away."

"I know. Where is she, who's _they?_" Syaoran asked, his voice getting angrier. He stuck a hand out to stop Gorley from walking around him. The walking made him uncomfortable and uneasy on to his head as he had to eye Gorley around and around in circles.

"Syaoran, I understand your feelings, but I do not know." Gorley retorted.

Syaoran expressed his anger by stomping on the ground like a little kid. He rubbed his head, trying to get the frustration out. He thought that he was in a dream, a nightmare that just seemed to be real to him. He wanted to wake up, fast.

"Well why didn't you save her?" He yelled

"I had other people to save as well. My men and I tried our best, but-"

"Who cares! What about her? Weren't you thinking about her?" Syaoran interrupted, it was the first time he had ever interrupted Gorley; for if he had ever done it back when he was young, he would have been punished with a cane.

"Syaoran, I know that you had a very close relationship with you, but as a knight of Gyron, I have to treat every single living soul in this village the same. Sakura was just the lucky one out."

The silence broke down for a few minutes, but it all seemed like hours. Syaoran kneeled on the floor and cursed. He punched the hard ground continuously, ignoring the pain he had.

Finally realizing that crying on the floor wasn't going to help anything; he got up, and laid a hand on Gorley.

"Where... did you atleast happen to find out where they brought her?"

Gorley held a finger to his lips and tapped his toe as he thought.

"Come, follow me, we must sit." Gorley walked into a torn down house with Syaoran closely behind. He sat down on a wooden chair that was still stable, and offered Syaoran some wine that was still left from a container. Syaoran shook it off.

"Your bringing me good joy, it seemed that you have some kind of good news to say to me, don't ruin it." Syaoran warned.

"Sorry, my injuries are minimum, but it is still strong enough too wary me out. I do not mean to keep you waiting." Gorley replied. He took a dirty cloth, rinsed it in the wine and pressed it hard against his wounds. He screamed in pain for only a second, but soon relaxed.

"Much better." He calmly said.

"You seem to not be sad that your village has been destroyed... why?"

Gorley stared and laughed. "Syaoran, if there is one thing that you need to and have to learn, it is this, _do not let sorrow get to you, the best way to avoid it is to laugh things off._ Though everything may be lost, it does not mean it is the end of the world."

"I understand. So do you know where Sakura is?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject. He felt that waiting here was just a waste of time. He wanted to save her as soon as he could before something bad happens.

Gorley gave a hum, but then said, "Judging by the armor they had, I would have to say it was the Claud Army. So if I am guessing right, she is being held in the Claud Prison, just on the other side of the forest, west of here."

"Thank you." Syaoran quickly said. "I must go now." He turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of Gorley's voice.

"Halt! I am not all sure; you must go to White if you want to be sure of it."

"He still lives?"

Gorley laughed once again, ignoring the sorrow around them. "Now why do you think a blacksmith would be dead? He has to learn how to wield his own weapons."

Taking one last look around the room, Syaoran left. "Thank You. I will go to him now to make sure you are correct."

Syaoran ducked through the door outside, and just next door stood White, the blacksmith, sharpening his axe and washing the blood off. He opened his eyes a lot wider to make sure it was White. It was, but he looked very much different that five years ago.

"Get any kills?" Syaoran joked.

White lifted his head and smiled.

"Syaoran! You are back me friend... a little late eh?"

"I can see that." Syaoran said as he took another look at the dreadful town.

"Ey, 'ave you 'eard? Dey took yeh girlfriend... what' ish her pretty face... ah, Sakura right?"

"Humph, still teasing me like always huh? Well, I got to go save her, but I need some help."

"Sure ting kid, come on in, I 'ave a surprise for you."

He entered another burned house, and Syaoran once again followed a friend into a house that smelled like hell.

White opened a closet that was locked, but the lock had been cut off as Syaoran could tell he tried defending himself against the attack. He carried out a sword, and handed it to Syaoran.

"Ere, I made dis for you when you was just a little kid. I have been saving it for when you left, but I must have forgotten since you left in da middle of da night."

Syaoran gripped the sword and took a close look at it. The sword curved from the bottom, and came up a bit less more than four feet. The handle was made out of pure titanium, and a circular ruby had been shaped into the handle. The ruby glimmered as Syaoran held it up on the air.

"White, this sword is beautiful. I cannot thank you enough." Syaoran felt the sword along the top and bottom; it was smooth, a lot smoother than the sword he used to use. He just slightly touched the sharp edge, and already he was cut as a drop of blood dropped down. He rubbed his cut finger against his armor, ignoring the pain; the minor cut was nothing.

"Aw, you're a good kid, but no need for tanx. By da way, what was dis... Help you needed?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you knew who took Sakura."

For a while, White had dozed off into brainstorming. But soon, he eventually snapped his finger, and yelled "Aha!"

"Gorley said that they were Claud's from the Claud Prison. Is he correct?"

"Yes... Claud, the army of Claud. Now dat I tink of it, the armor dey wore looked familiar. I am guessing that she is held captive in there prison, like Gorley said, but why? I do not know."

Getting up, Syaoran replaced his new sword with his old one socketing in into place of his holder. He took one breather, and leaned again the wall.

"I thank you, for the sword and information. I will go find out _why_ myself." Syaoran said. His voice was soft, and a smile of joy crossed his face. He knew his destination now.

With a nod, Syaoran left the place. He walked down west of Gyron looking at all of what had happened.

He stopped and saw a woman, crying near her husband, whose skull had been crushed. Her son stood by her; he too cried. Syaoran walked over, and kneeled down. He felt the same sorrow as she did. He felt the same sorrow as everyone did. Everyone lost something whether it was home, or just a piece of furniture, but he felt miserable feeling the pain of losing someone they loved.

"I am sorry." He said. The women stared up and hugged Syaoran for comfort.

"Syaoran, why did you come so late? Why?" She asked. Her tears dropped down Syaoran's neck, it's warmth felt refreshing, but still he could not let go of the feelings he had. Laughing was not going to do any good.

"Let's give everyone a proper burial."

* * *

It was still the afternoon, the smoke still rose from the village, but it wasn't the smoke of houses anymore. It was the smoke of a tipi being burned with the bodies of the dead inside. Wesle, the women's husband, and many others were inside, being given the death burial; something appropriate. 

"Welse... I will avenge you." He whispered to himself. He looked around to see the whole village surrounding the burning tipi, praying that the dead would go to a better place.

But right now in Syaoran's mind, he could only think about two things, _Sakura_ and _revenge._ His journey to seek the man he named _Diablo_ would have to wait. He had more important things to do now.

Both White and Gorley laid a hand on Syaoran's shoulder as he was about to depart.

"Good luck." Gorley said, wishing him the best.

"And come back alive." White added.

Syaoran shook his head, and stared at the ground.

"I won't be... not until this war is over. So if I do ever come back, it won't be for a long time." He said.

"You're grown up." Gorley said as he softly punching Syaoran's red chest armor.

"Take care of me sword will ya? I made it just for you. It would be horrible to see it break so soon."

"Don't worry White; this sword will be like a child to me."

That said, Syaoran left. His feelings were tight inside, but he was willing to ignore them. A slight breeze blew against his hair, and he knew what he would have to do next. Right now, things weren't like what he did on his journeys. They now personal, taking his best friend, destroying his village, all of these he would not forgive.

Syaoran drew his new sword, and took one look at it. _This is my treasure._ He thought, and slid it back into its case. He eyed the road he walked on, and smirked. He wanted to meet whoever kidnapped his friend, because he wanted the first of them to be the first victim for his gemmed sword.

Though he wasn't looking at it at the moment, the ruby that was stuck inside his sword symbolized a heart to him. As long as it was there by his side, he would stay alive and never give up.

Still focused on his quest, he marched down the road as the sun set beyond the horizon.

_Sakura, I'm coming.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I really do. Please regard all mistakes typos, and give me your opinion in a review.** _


	3. Sweet young memories

**Full Summary:** Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny's child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura is the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn't want her to die. Worst, a King want's to use her to control Destiny and bring his life into wealth. Every second Sakura is kept alive, every second there world is being thrown into hell. When time comes, Syaoran will have to choose; save the one he loves and bring the world to its end, or kill her and save the world.

**a/n:** I would like to thank you very much if you are here to read this story and review. This is a one of three book trilogy and I hope, with your review, that you will motivate me to continue.

**Rated:** This story is rated **"T"** for some (Okay, maybe a bit more than "Some") language, violence/blood/gore description.

**Forbidden: Sakura, the child of Destiny  
**By: Syaoran 'Spaar

Chapter Two  
**Sweet young memories**

**

* * *

**"Syaoran, Syaoran! Come here quick." Wesle's voice was quick; he couldn't wait to tell Syaoran the big news. 

"What, what?" A running Syaoran came dashing through the front door, he was still small; of course he was only five years old.

Wesle pointed in a direction with a woman holding a baby in her hands. Syaoran walked up and took a peek. The baby was wrapped in a dry soft cloth that was specifically made for it. Syaoran stared, and smiled like it was the first baby he had ever seen... yet it was.

His whole life, Syaoran as a baby himself was the only baby in his life, so seeing that small baby was like heaven for him.

"Oh, what's his name?" Syaoran asked in his squeaky voice. He rose to his tippy-toes to get a better look. His eyes looked down as he tried leering at the baby.

"Her," The mother corrected. "Her name... do you want to name her?"

Syaoran's eyes glimmered, and his heart beat faster than normal. He jumped in circles; finally he got to name something.

"Hmm, it has to be good." He said to himself. Syaoran sat down on the floor cross legged, and thought. For what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Syaoran finally said, "Ah ha!" and rose back up to his feet. He stared at the baby blankly.

"Well, what have you decided?" Wesle said, anxiously waiting the name.

"Pebbles!" Syaoran shouted.

The room became silent as Wesle almost came into laughing, but was able to keep it in. The mother of the baby was too almost in laughter, but dare not to mock Syaoran.

"Pebbles?" He asked, Syaoran held a finger to his lips, and rethought it.

"Maybe... no, I want something else."

"Well hurry up then, this baby can't go on without a name."

The mother laughed as she watched the two exchanging names with eachother. One would like, and the other one wouldn't.

"Lynx, Misty, Cassie, Hikari."

"No..."

"Yuna?"

"I don't like it."

"Oh, what about Donna?"

"Donna? Pl- couldn't you think of a more original name, Syaoran?"

The names went on for hours, from morning till night. Neither not eating nor resting. Mother of the unnamed baby was just about to fall asleep until she heard a name she liked the most.

"Sakura?"

"I love it!" She exclaimed. She stood from her char, and handed the baby over to Syaoran. He slowly and carefully took Sakura and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you sure? I don't..." As Syaoran saw the baby in his arms, and fast asleep, the name had fit her well. "... I guess it's a good name... but remember _I_ named her!"

"Shh, yes." Wesle said, finally finding a name for, Sakura, he added, "Come home whenever you are ready Syaoran." And left the house.

Wesle missed it, but Syaoran nodded in acknowledgement. He sat down in place of Sakura's mother and rocked the chair back and forwards. Sakura in his hands reminded him of when his mom would cradle him as a little baby. The memories were sweet, sweet old memories.

But soon enough, the memories of his mother would just bring back the bad ones after he would remember what had happened to them. So he quickly ignored it.

Keeping his eyes back on Sakura, he rocked her still. He couldn't keep his eyes off her even if he wanted to. His eyes were glued and wide open. Still, even after starring he smiled at her. Everything he would ever have wanted was in his arms... in his arms. He hummed a tune that would forever be remembered by him to her.

* * *

_It was eight years later, when Syaoran and Sakura's relationship turned from babysitter and babygirl to friends. They played together more, and helped eachother out more. Though Sakura was still too young to be of any help when it came to a mans job, he was able to help her in situations._

_Every single day, though Syaoran knew her name was Sakura, he really enjoyed calling her the first name he attempted to give her, Pebbles. Pebble this and Pebble that, everyday Sakura would grow tired and angry at it, but everyday there friendship grew larger._

_But on one certain day was when there relationship raised the most. Sadly, it was the day of Sakura's mother's death. Sakura was only eight years old and her mom had been killed by a decease that couldn't be cured by there hands.

* * *

The rain showered fast, and hard. A gust of wind blew harshly, but safe in Syaoran's arms, Sakura was able to withstand it. Her eyes were combines with rain and tears as she stared at her mother's tomb. She squeezed the hands of Syaoran as tightly as possible. _

"It'll be alright, Sakura." Syaoran said. His arms were wrapped around her neck. He knew the memories of losing a mother.

The rain showered fast, and hard. A gust of wind blew harshly, but safe in Syaoran's arms, Sakura was able to withstand it. Her eyes were combines with rain and tears as she stared at her mother's tomb. She squeezed the hands of Syaoran as tightly as possible.

* * *

_Also, everyday, Syaoran would spend countless hours inside a dojo where he and Master Gorley would practice sword combats, getting him prepared for attack and defense. These were the moments that were mostly enjoyed by both young children.

* * *

"You are too slow, Syaoran." Gorley said. Syaoran took a swing with a sword in both his hands, the sword was big, and a little too heavy for Syaoran to carry like a feather, but he was still able to swing it hard enough to kill a knight in heavy armor; though he would not survive if it were a real thing. "You are thirteen years old, move faster!" Gorley yelled again. _

"Go Syaoran!" Sakura yelled over from the sidelines. She would watch Syaoran every single day practice, though the results were almost the same everyday, Syaoran would be done with scratched and little wounds around his body, she really enjoyed the pain he is able to take.

"I am trying." Syaoran exhaustedly said, and swung once again. Gorley slid his sword across his body and flung Syaoran's sword out form his hand and into the ground. Gorley then grabbed his neck with one arm, and held the sword next to Syaoran's neck.

"Trying' is not a word when in battle." Gorley yelled, yet another result of Syaoran losing. "Fail and conquer are the only choices of words you have in battle." He swung a kendo stick right above Syaoran's head; missing purposely. "Come on, left right left right, move those legs."

Gorley took an eye on Syaoran, and saw him wheezing, breathing hard. Though Gorley himself did not think Syaoran didn't deserve a break because this was just the simplest exercise he had, a break was offered. Syaoran took it, and fell to the ground, breathing like a machine.

"I'll fetch some water." Gorley said, and walked into another distant room.

Sakura skipped and leaned over the almost dead Syaoran.

"You did great!" She exclaimed.

"Pebbles- why do you watch? You're too young to see all this..."

Sakura shrugged and said, "My name is Sakura, repeat, Sa-Ku-Ra."

Syaoran laughed, and waved her away.

* * *

_Those were the good moments, the great moments, the happy and sad moments. But it was just one night when everything fell apart, not because he wanted it to happen, but because it had to happen. Nothing is worst than being by yourself... especially knowing that it is going to be for a long time.

* * *

_The moon was glimmering bright, and the stars shinned like a million lights once again like every night. The owls hooted, and the crickets chirped. 

Syaoran, finally a skilled warrior, and a grown young man- at the age of eighteen-, prepared a horse and placed a broad sword on the side. He hummed his favorite tune, the tune he remembered humming to Sakura when she was first born. He then buckled the saddle in place.

Every single memory flashed in his mind as he thought thirteen years back. When he was five, Sakura was born, there relationship grew there, but now it would all have to end... for a short time atleast.

When Syaoran was finally satisfied, he took a grip on the horse, and was about the jumped until he heard crackled from behind him. Quickly, he drew out his sword and pointed in that direction, but to only see Sakura, covered in a blanket, walked towards him.

Sakura was now a young girl, but old enough to understand things that anyone would know. She was thirteen years old, and lean like most girls would be.

"Syaoran?" Sakura squinted her eyes to see through the dark. "Syaoran, what are you doing?"

Syaoran placed the sword back in its place, and stared at the ground to think. _What should I tell her?_ He thought. Should he tell her that he was going to try to find and pursue Diablo; the person who killed his family? Or would she be better off living a life without him after he told a lie? He already suffered once, and he didn't want her to feel the same. Especially knowing there would be almost no one to be with her since her mother had died.

"Sakura..." Syaoran walked up to her until they were only inches apart. He searched for words, but didn't know what to say.

"Are you running away?" She asked. Syaoran laughed.

"Run away? Why would I?"

Sakura stood only up to Syaoran's shoulders. She was quite small compared to him.

"Is it me? I'm sorry for the things I've done... though I can't think of any, but if it is, please tell me." Her voice was soft, and high. She felt that the reason that Syaoran would be leaving was because of her, but it wasn't.

"No, no, no Sakura. It's nothing about you." Syaoran replied. He held both his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "Listen, I have to go... somewhere." Was all he could think of.

"You... you want to find Dia- him, don't you?"

"How did you know that?" Syaoran now seemed confused. His ears flashed wide open, and his eyes pierced down. He had never told Sakura a single detail about Diablo.

"Wesle told me about him, and told me that someday you would want to find him... I just guessed really. He never told me why though."

Syaoran moved closer until the young Sakura was in his muscular arms. A tear trickled down his face.

"Diablo... is what I call him. I don't know his real name but, he killed my parents, so I have to repay him."

"I- I understand, but that's not my concern, I want to know if you'll come back." Sakura looked up into his eyes as she saw them shine with the stars from the moonlight. "And how will you find him?

"Yes... I promise. I will come back." Syaoran said, though he knew it would be a hard promise to keep, he would make sure of it. He has never really promised anyone anything, so Syaoran did not know what a promise really meant when it were to be broken. "Though I don't know how to find him, I will."

Sakura hugged him tighter, not wanting him to let go, but she knew she must, so soon enough, her grip loosened.

"When I come back, I hope you'll still be the little girl I know."

"You know I'm not going to be little forever." Sakura's voice suddenly changed into a cheerful one. The thought of Syaoran still wanting her to be a little girl meant that she had someone like a father, a brother to be there for her.

Syaoran laughed, and whispered, "Yea, I know... but just because you aren't one doesn't mean I can't treat you like one. It doesn't really matter really, because no matter what, I will always be the same age older than you."

Everything fell silent for a moment. The last few minutes were spent in each others arms, and both wishing eachother luck for there time apart. Syaoran jumped onto his horse, and left Sakura with her blanket around her on the ground and started out of the Gyron.

"Syaoran..."

"Hm, what is it?" Syaoran stopped, held the rings in his hand and ready to get going.

"I...I..."

"The sooner I leave, the sooner ill come back you know." Syaoran didn't want to be rude by wanting to leave so soon, but it was true, the sooner he leaves, the sooner he would be back. He didn't want to spend his life staying in Gyron, but he also didn't want to spend his whole life searching for Diablo as well.

"I- I guess I can tell you the next time I see you." Sakura frowned, and backed a few steps to give Syaoran space to turn the horse around.

Syaoran quickly nodded, and blew Sakura a friendship kiss.

Sakura pretended to catch the blown kiss and kept it around her heart.

As she watched Syaoran ride off into the midnight skies, she smiled. For such a young girl, she felt the feelings of a grown up women. Was it possible? Her smile told the truth, and her mind was hidden behind curtains. Only she knew what she wanted to say, but knew that she would have to wait until the next time they meet once again.

Even though Syaoran was now out of sight, Sakura still kept her place, not moving a single inch, still staring at the horizon where Syaoran had disappeared into. The night was comfortable, and even if she wanted to, she didn't want to leave her spot.

After a few minutes, Sakura grew tired of standing and went back home with a small smile. She held her hands together and held them close to her heart.

_My sweet young memories will be kept forever._ She thought._ And one day, I can tell him!_


	4. Getaway KNight

**Full Summary:** Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny's child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura is the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn't want her to die. Worst, a King want's to use her to control Destiny and bring his life into wealth. Every second Sakura is kept alive, every second there world is being thrown into hell. When time comes, Syaoran will have to choose; save the one he loves and bring the world to its end, or kill her and save the world.

**a/n:** I would like to thank you very much if you are here to read this story and review. This is a one of three book trilogy and I hope, with your review, that you will motivate me to continue.

**Rated:** This story is rated **"T"** for some-if not ALOT- language and violence/blood/gore description.

**Forbidden: Sakura, the child of Destiny**

By: Syaoran 'Spaar

Chapter Three

**Getaway K-Night**

**

* * *

**

_**The Claud's Prison**; one of the most hellish places to ever be kept. Anyone brought there were tortured with unbearable pain. Only after one day, you would wish that you were dead, or would wish that you were never born._

_The Prison was none like any other. All it was was a normal looking tower that stood vertically on the edge of the shores of the ocean. There was only one way out, and in. The place was always lit up with fire. Every inch was lit and the only dark spots were the shadows of the Claud Warriors that roamed areas, searching for intruders. If lucky, they would find one.

* * *

"Food! Finally, some meat." One of the Claud watchers said. He motioned to another near a ships wheel; an switch. _

The man spun the wheel and said, "Let's hurry this thing in." and a wooden bridge fell down onto a piece of land, and created a pathway for a cargo of meat, being pulled by two bulls, in. One night watcher held his hand out and stopped the cargo.

"Is there something wrong?" The driver asked, following the one guard with his eyes.

"Inspection."

The man in blue walked around the cargo, and when he thought it was all clear, he motioned the cargo in, and the bridge closed behind him with a big 'bang'.

"Take your break Glavine, I'll take it from here." One guard said to another. The guard who stood on a small watchtower, Glavine, climbed down and exited into a dark door. The other one stood and carried on box from the cargo onto the floor. When he tried unloading the fourth box of meat, he saw a pair of feet hiding behind boxes.

Questioned, he took a few steps forward and soon found himself in black as Syaoran drove a bright colored sword into the heart of the guard.

"My first victim!" Syaoran said brutally. He pulled his sword back out and enjoyed his time as he saw blood drop down from his brand new sword. "Perfect." He added, and exited the cargo. He stared around, making sure there was no one else to be cautious of. Seeing no one, he walked around the cargo.

The driver came around and handed Syaoran a key. "Here, this is a master key, it should open whatever door you wish."

Syaoran snatched it, and took a moment to look at it and asked, "How does a delivery man get a master key?"

The driver laughed and patted Syaoran on the shoulder. "I'm the delivery man for Gura himself, I have to have the master key In order to enter his rusty kitchen."

"I see... I guess." Syaoran put back his sword, and stuffed the key in one of his pockets. "Thank you." He said, and started up a row of stairs.

"Take care, and remember. You don't know me."

Syaoran nodded, and continued up the fleet of stairs.

While walking up, he past several oval shaped windows. Looking through every one he past by, he saw jets of fire and lava flow up like an upside down glacier and settle back down. _What a hell._ He thought to himself. Still running up the fleet, he thought about what he would do once he saved Sakura. His choices were slim, and hard. He could save her, and take it slow by trying to hide from the Claud Guards, or take a risky fast choice by going through them._ Ill figure it out when the time comes._

He came upon a door near the top, and peeked through around the corner. His eye fell on two guards, talking on duty. They each were armed with there own spears. They seemed to weak ones in the eyes of Syaoran.

"What job... boring." One of them said. He stuck his spear into the ground and folded his arm.

"Gura's gonna have your head one day." The other replied.

"Ah, let him try, ill probably die in battle be-" His partner that stood on duty with him never got to know what he would finish because Syaoran had drove a sword from the back of his heart.

"Your right." Syaoran mocked, and pulled his sword from the dead guard. "Your dead."

"Bastard!" The other swung a spear, but Syaoran dodged it, and used his handle to hammer the back of the guards head. He fell down unconscious.

Thinking that he would make a scene, he dumped both bodies off a nearby cliff that lead into a pitch black dark no where. Syaoran heard the noises of burned bodies when he threw the guards, His face changed as he continued on. _Sakura._

For the next few minutes, he was spent walking a circular fleet of stairs once again. He sliced the throat of one guard that tried standing in his way, and another a few moments later. The guards of Claud were not much of a challenge, but somehow were strong enough to destroy his village. _How on earth do these weaklings... _he paused as a human size basket used like an elevator rolled down, and another Claud guard walked out.

"Huh?" He froze as he saw Syaoran running towards his direction with sword in hand. Before he was able to swing his weapon, Syaoran jumped to his side, and inserted his sword through his back shoulder, crossing over to his heart and lungs, and dropping him dead.

"Pathetic... this is too easy." He grumbled to himself. He looked around for a place to go. Seeing that there was only the way he came from and the elevator, he walked in and pressed a small button. The basket like elevator soon escalated up, but slowly.

He passed the next story, and eyed a few guards who had not seen him. Ignoring them, he continued on up. Finally, coming to a stop at the tallest point the elevator could go, he got off and drew out his sword once again, ready for battle.

He entered through another door like others, and found himself in the middle of cages and cells that kept people captive. He heard yells and cried for help, but ignored them knowing that there was only one person he wanted to save, Sakura.

He crossed a small bridge that led to more cells holding captives, and continued walking straight from there.

Syaoran heard swords clashing together, and slowed down. He hid behind a big wooden box and peered over the top. His eyes squinted as he saw a few of Clauds Guards surrounding a knight.

"You will not kill us!" He heard.

"You wish upon your depts." Another Claud echoed.

"Kill this man!" Outnumbered, a Claud drove a spear though the back of the knight, and the knight fell dead.

One Claud Guard kicked the dead knight, making sure of it, and said, "Get rid of this thing, we don't want it rotting up this place."

They carried the body and threw it over the edge into blackness like Syaoran had done to his bodies.

As they were about to walk Syaoran's direction, a man in a black colored armor yelled, "Halt!" He held a sword in his hand and took his stance.

"It's that Flonder knight."

"I thought he was dead!" Another guard said.

"Who cares, kill him." They charged, but only to find nothing as all three of the Claud's dropped dead by his sword.

"Go the hell." He yelled after the death. The man in black turned, and eyed Syaoran hiding behind a wooden box. He charged, and swung his sword downwards. Syaoran moved out of the way just in time as the sword scratched his armor. "A special Claud Knight huh?" He yelled, and sung again. "just because you wear red doesn't mean your any different!"

Syaoran used his sword to block, and yelled, "I'm not from Claud."

"Liar!" the man yelled, and swung again. Syaoran this time dodged and push the man to the floor, but getting up quick he struck again.

"Stop it, who are you?"

"That is not for you to know."

"Stop it; I am not a Claud member!"

"Then who are you?" The sword clashed once more, then finally everything calmed.

Syaoran panted as he had never tried defending himself instead of attacking before. He stepped a few steps backwards and used his sword as a cane to help support him standing on his feet.

"My-my name is Syaoran Li, from Gyron... I am here to save someone very important to me... now may I ask again, who are you?"

The man lowered there swords, and when things seemed safe, the man said, "My name is Takeya Yokooka, I am Commander of the army of a city called Flonder."

"May I ask, what are you doing here, Takeya?" Syaoran breathed hard, still tired from the defense he had to put up.

"I was captive in my war, and brought here, then I escaped and found you... sorry about before."

Syaoran nodded, and waved Takeya good-bye. He walked passed him but stopped.

"What was it you were doing?" Takeya asked.

"Saving someone." Syaoran answered. Takeya walked up to his side.

"I will help; I have nothing more to do."

Syaoran nodded, needing the help offered.

* * *

They continued through the halls of cells, it seemed to never end. Every so and now, they would run into a guard, but it didn't matter. The guard would fall dead soon enough. 

They stopped a few meters away from a cell that was being guarded by twice as much guard as they have seen so far. All were armed like the rest, and all were guarding just that one cell.

"It must be her." Syaoran whispered to Takeya.

"Is she that important to have that many people guarding her?"

Syaoran shrugged, and walked on, but was stopped by Takeya.

"Hold it, your not going to take all of them are you?"

"Well why not? You're coming too right?"

"Yes, but..." Takeya laid a finger on his chin. "There is probably... ten of them."

"Fine, stay here, watch this." Syaoran ran towards and clashed with every single guard there was. Syaoran bounced back with a few drips of blood on his sword and once guard dead. "Are you coming? I might need some help."

Takeya nodded and charged. A guard swung a spear, but quick like lightning, Takeya dodged it and jabbed his sword into two guards, dropping them both dead on the ground. One of Clauds yelled, "Hell to you!" and tried to strike with his weapon towards the back of Takeya's head but found himself on the floor after feeling the blade of Syaoran's to the back.

"White, I love your sword." Syaoran said with a smile. He glanced at a guard to his right, and used the handle of his sword to punch him in the chin, and then he curled his hand into a fist and threw a punch, knocking the man out, and then tabbing the sword down upon the guard's stomach.

When all the guards were dead, both men held there sword back and acknowledged themselves. It was not the hardest, but fun in a way of defeating twice as many people as ones party.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Syaoran laughed.

"No, but I still managed to get a scratch." Takeya answered.

Syaoran smirked, and unlocked the cell the guards were guarding with his keys he received from the cargo driver.

"Go in, ill keep watch." Takeya said. Syaoran ran in.

What he saw was a young woman wrapped in a dirty long piece of blanket, she was covered from shoulder to toe, not a single piece of skin revealing but the skins of her neck to her head. Her green eyes glowed dark and her amber hair stayed still like ice as the girl looked down upon the floor.

Seeing how much she has changed almost brought tears to Syaoran's eyes. He held the tears back, though he wanted to cry so much, he knew that he had a much bigger objective.

"Sakura." He walked up to her, but she stepped back.

Her eyes froze on him as she wondered who he was. Five years could change so much. Especially not seeing on another for such a long time.

"S-Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded, and found himself with Sakura in his arms. "Are you hurt?" He felt the head of Sakura's shook. "Good."

"I hate to break you two up, but we have to go, now." Takeya yelled in.

Ignoring him, and keeping an eye on Sakura, he wanted to make sure that she was not hurt. "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded once again. "You really grew up."

"You have to," She replied. "...you're a lot taller and stronger two."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come." He squeezed her with his might, making sure not to hurt her, but hard enough to show his emotions.

"Five years can change one."

"I repeat, hurry up!" Takeya screamed in again.

Finally snapping back to reality, Syaoran nodded and said, "Sakura, we have to go, come on." He ran out, but stopped and turned back. "Are you coming?"

Sakura stepped forward a few steps, but that was all. "Um..."

"What's wrong?"

She studdard, and tried getting words out, but all she did was shake her head.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran repeated, this time with a softer tone.

Sakura walked up close and tip-toes up to Syaoran's ear; she was still short compared to him. She whispered something that Takeya wasn't able to hear.

Getting tired of waiting, Takeya yelled "Hurry up!" for the last time. Sword clashes were heard as Takeya battled down a Claud Guard. As the dead guard fell, Takeya looked around. After seeing no more coming for the moment, he ran inside the cell to find out what the hold up was.

"Look, I know you both-"

"Bastards!" Syaoran yelled, interrupting Takeya.

Takeya looked confused, then his eyes fixed on Sakura.

"Syaoran, it's alright, let's just get out of here." Sakura mumbled. She turned to Takeya and stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Sorry, do not be afraid, my name is Takeya Yokooka; army leader of Flonder." Takeya answered. He stepped back out of the cell, and saw shadows moving beyond the walls around corners. "But please, if we want to live, we have to get out now."

Sakura nodded slowly, and turned back to Syaoran, who was still in rage. "Syaoran, come on."

"What is the matter this time?" Takeya asked.

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you?" Syaoran laid both hands on Sakura's shoulders and stared into her green eyes.

Sakura nodded, and exited the cell. Takeya walked back in the Syaoran, and eyed Sakura as he passed her.

"What was the thrashing about?" He asked.

"They... them bastards stripped her."

"Expect the worst in the Claud Prison, but now we must hurry." Takeya said, and joined Sakura out of the cell. Syaoran followed behind, but to only see that they were surrounded by Claud Guards.

"She's escaping." One said, and attacked. Syaoran moved Sakura aside and swung back, cutting the throat of the one guard. When he turned back to Takeya, he saw a pile of dead bodies around his feet, and smiled. "How did..."

"It's not important, let's go." Takeya led the way; both Sakura and Syaoran followed close by.

* * *

"Which way do we go?" Takeya asked as they exited the cell hall. He looked around, but saw nothing. 

"Here." Syaoran walked over towards the basket-elevator he rode up on. "Takeya, take Sakura down now." Syaoran helped Sakura in as the basket bounced around with the weight inside.

"What about you?" Sakura shouted.

"I'll be right behind you."

Both Takeya and Sakura entered the small elevator and activated it down. As it slowly went down, Syaoran took a hold of the thick rope that held the elevator in piece, and slid down on it. He reached the bottom just before they had. Syaoran blew and waved his hands in the air as the friction with the rope and his hands made a burn.

"I guess you'd be right in front of us." Takeya joked, and helped Sakura out.

The three ran down fleets of stairs passing down flaming lava that spited up. Finally reaching the bottom, a man in heavily suited armor crossed there path; he held a maul.

Immediately, Syaoran stopped, holding a hand out to stop the two following him. Voridor held his maul up high, and ready to strike.

"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded.

Takeya walked up beside Syaoran and held how his own sword. "Move." He demanded.

Time went by slow. Sakura moved closer to Syaoran for protection. She peeked over his shoulder, and flinched back.

The wooden bridge reopened and made a way out of the hell place.

Without another word, Voridor took a few steps out of the way, and pointed towards the exits. Syaoran and Takeya suspiciously stared. But without thinking if the free let go was going to be a trap, all three ran passed Voridor freely without a verbal action from him.

"Who was he?" Takeya asked, panting from the running they have done.

"Who cares, but let's get as far away as we can before talking." Syaoran replied. His arms were around Sakura, not wanting to leave her behind ever again.

* * *

As the bridge closed back up, Voridor stared at it. His mind was wandering through places so he knew not what he was thinking about. A few Claud Guards came running towards him, each had a spear in hand and pointing around. 

"Where did they go?" One of them asked.

Voridor stared, and sighed. "They escaped... I came here too late."

"Is that so?" A voice soared from behind. Voridor and the guards looked up on a bridge, and saw a man in a hood, covered with a robe. His eyes were hidden but his mouth was smiling bright. "Guards of Claud, seize that traitor!" He pointed at Voridor with his dark gloved fingers.  
**  
_.O.  
.O.  
.O._**

**Ello! Thanks for reading, and please keep the reviews coming, I really like them whether it's a flame or not. I don't really car eif you got nothing to say, just say something:)**


	5. Plan

**Full Summary:** Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny's child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura is the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn't want her to die. Worst, a King want's to use her to control Destiny and bring his life into wealth. Every second Sakura is kept alive, every second there world is being thrown into hell. When time comes, Syaoran will have to choose; save the one he loves and bring the world to its end, or kill her and save the world.

**a/n:** I would like to thank you very much if you are here to read this story and review. This is a one of three book trilogy and I hope, with your review, that you will motivate me to continue.

**Rated:** This story is rated **"T"** for language, violence/blood/gore description. (Maybe rated "M" I'm not sure yet.)

**Forbidden: Sakura, the child of Destiny  
**By: Syaoran 'Spaar

Chapter Four  
**Plan**

**

* * *

**As the moon glimmered down upon the three escapees, it opened them up like the sun would on a bright sunny day. They had no place to hide, and not knowing if they were being chased or not, the continued to run breathlessly. Sakura was kept hand to hand next to Syaoran; Takeya, slowly but still close behind, jogged frantically. 

Both Syaoran and Takeya held there open swords in there hand, ready for any encounter to any attack possible. The only problem was that they were in a wide open area, and would not be able to see whoever was to attack them.

Still running, Syaoran took a look at Sakura, and saw her gasping for breath; she was getting too tired to go on any longer. He knew she had to rest, and the same went for him and Takeya as well, but where? That was the only problem they had. They needed shelter, and the last thing they needed was someone shooting them with clouds of arrows.

Syaoran heard a thump, and turned back to see Takeya on his knees, breathing hard. Syaoran let Sakura stand by herself and ran over to Takeya.

"Can you keep going?" He asked. He checked around for wounds; saw none.

Takeya nodded his head and said, "I think I see a house over there." He pointed through the dark at an old house with a mini farm with two horses. Syaoran smiled.

"We can rest there." Takeya ran back to Sakura, wrapped an arm over her and started towards the house. Takeya followed slowly again. He, Takeya, eyed there surroundings and took the one second time to guard them. He turned around slowly with sword in hand. When he was satisfied to think that they were safe, he joined Syaoran and Sakura back up near the door.

When there, they knocked, no one answered. They knocked once again but no one answered. Takeya peeked through the rusty window and saw nothing but darkness.

Syaoran looked through the rusty windows himself and too saw nothing. Then he heard a hard bang and turned to Takeya. Takeya had kicked the door open; he then took a large step inside and peered around.

"Takeya!" Syaoran said with surprise.

"No one owns this." He answered with relief.

"How would you know?"

"Because someone would have heard me break this door open, but since no ones here... no one lives here."

It made sense, Syaoran guessed. If someone really did live here, they'd have screamed or brought out a weapon in defense, but no one did, so it the house was empty and ready to take. But it also meant that they had to be careful, whoever owned this house could be out for a midnight stroll... though he highly doubted it.

"Come on." Syaoran walked Sakura inside and Takeya closed the door behind him.

Dark, Takeya reached for a nearby light switch but Syaoran stopped him. "They might still be after us, don't reveal us." He said.

Takeya nodded in agreement and walked away from the switch.

"Then how will we see?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't matter; we need to get some rest if we want to figure out what to do tomorrow."

"True." Added Takeya.

Syaoran sat lazily on a couch and closed his eyes. He felt Sakura cushion next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed for a moment, then fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered up and down as she forced herself to wake. It was still dark, but probably close to morning. Sakura turned to see Syaoran still fast asleep. She couldn't help but to think that this was all a dream, she was free and away from Claud's Prison. She was free, but felt like this whole thing was too good to be true. 

She stood up and stretched, she felt wide awake but still yawned. Bored, she wandered off outside to feel the cool breeze that blew across her face. Sakura held her only piece of clothing that covered her naked body close and tight. She would have to go on like this until she found cloths that she would be able to wear.

Sakura took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. She heard a door close, and immediately turned around.

"A girl like you shouldn't be out alone." Takeya said as he walked towards her. He stood by her side, and faced towards the breeze. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh..." Sakura took a minute to think. She stared around the darkness and smiled. "Am I really out of the prison? I feel like this is all a dream."

"Believe it." Takeya laughed. "You're lucky to have a friend who is willing to risk everything in order to save you from that hellish place." Takeya took a step forward, and held his arm out to the side to feel the full burst of the wind.

"I-I..." Sakura thought of words to say, but couldn't.

"Hmm? What it is?"

Sakura quickly shook her head and said, "Syaoran... did he say anything about me when you two met?"

Takeya looked at the odd question, and thought. "All he said was that he wanted to save someone important to him, and that person happened to be you."

Sakura smiled. _Important person?_ She felt warm and heavy inside, the thought of Syaoran naming her an important person gave her hope... for what, she did not know.

"But tell me, Sakura. Why did they kidnap you?"

The question bugged Sakura in the head. She didn't know why. During the attack, she was sleeping and woke up to the sound of people breaking down her door. After that, everything blacked out.

She shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders in her reply. She herself wondered that in the first place as well. But, she knew that she wasn't going to find out today. So that done, she went back inside with Takeya behind her and both slept back in there positions awaiting the sun to raise and the morning to begin.

* * *

The next time Sakura opened her eyes, the sun rose and morning took her. Takeya and Syaoran had been talking for a couple hours already and when she joined them, they had already decided the destination. 

"So we are going to your house in Flonder then?" Syaoran remarked.

Takeya nodded and said, "I have to report that I am alright to King Norm, and my mother would love you two as guests in our house."

Syaoran nodded.

"I want to go back to Gyron." Sakura interrupted. She got nothing but stares. For what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes, she was being stared at, and felt uncomfortable for the moment.

"Sakura..." Syaoran started. "There's nothing left to see of it." The words were hard to say, but that was all he managed to come up with.

"That's not true!" She argued. She kneeled down next to Syaoran and held her hands on his laps. "I know there is still something there, please Syaoran."

Syaoran shook his head, "Sakura, I'm sorry, but we've already decided that we are going to Flonder."

Sakura sat back in anger and sorrow. "But-but." Her words dropped and she knew nothing else of what to say. She couldn't go alone, unprotected and free to the harmful world, and she couldn't go half naked with only one piece of towel around her. "Fine."

"Good, but it's a day or two worth of walking." Takeya said. He stood up and pointed in a direction. "We have to go past Flint Cave, just a few miles away from here, in order to reach Flonder."

"That will be no problem." Syaoran replied. He stared back at Sakura and held a finger under her chin. "Hey, we'll go back to Gyron one day, I promise. But now we have to worry about us."

Sakura stared into his eyes, and soon enough, nodded.

"Alright then, shall we start?" Takeya added.

All three exited the house, and felt a strong sun breeze hit them with a cool wind.

"We can use those horses." Syaoran said looking at a barn that stood only a few meters away from the house. "Since no one seems to live here, the horses are all ours."

"Great, this will make up time." Takeya walked over and grabbed a horse by its rings and leaped on. The horse stood white with grey spots all over. "I think ill call you... Daze." He said.

"Daze?" Sakura laughed at the name.

"A horse has to have a name." Takeya smiled.

"Well anyways, Sakura can ride with me." Syaoran grabbed hold of the other horse's rings and helped Sakura on before himself.

"Are we set?" Takeya asked, turning his head towards the two.

Sakura nodded her head and held both her arms tightly around Syaoran. "Hold on..." Syaoran paused. He stared at Takeya for a few seconds before asking, "How long until we get through... with these horses?"

Takeya gestured a question and thought. "If we don't stop, I'd say before dark... but if we do stop for rest, then I'd be at most near the next morning."

Syaoran nodded. "Hang on Sakura." He said, and whipped the rings...

**_.O.  
.O.  
.O.  
_****_  
Ey, hey, how was it hm?  
Please review!!! I'm not trying to force you. but i love reviews!  
_****_Rrigatou! (That's how I say Arigatou, Er-Ri-Ga-Toh :D heh-heh )_**


	6. Teach Me

**Full Summary:** Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny's child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura is the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn't want her to die. Worst, a King want's to use her to control Destiny and bring his life into wealth. Every second Sakura is kept alive, every second there world is being thrown into hell. When time comes, Syaoran will have to choose; save the one he loves and bring the world to its end, or kill her and save the world.

**a/n:** I would like to thank you very much if you are here to read this story and review. This is a one of three book trilogy and I hope, with your review, that you will motivate me to continue.

**Rated:** This story is rated **"T"** for some language, violence/blood/gore description.

**Forbidden: Sakura, the child of Destiny  
**By: Syaoran 'Spaar

Chapter Five  
**Teach Me **

**

* * *

**"How much further is it?" Syaoran asked as he tied his horse to a tree with a thin line of string. 

"It shouldn't be so far." Takeya said; getting off his horse. Takeya looked around and saw nothing but nothing. The sights didn't look familiar to him but he felt that they were indeed going the right way-only by a gut feeling. He kneeled down and touched the floor with his fingers, trying to feel like a psychic that finds out directions by feeling the soft grounds.

Syaoran held his arms out to Sakura-who was still on the horse- and she slipped down into his arms. Both walked over to Takeya and kneeled down with him.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing..." Takeya replied. He stood back up and stretched with a yawn. "Let's rest for a few minutes."

"I guess we can. We don't seem to be being chased after anymore. I'll go see if I can find some food." Syaoran walked in a direction, and soon disappeared into the horizon, leaving Sakura and Takeya still with the horses.

Takeya unbuckled his sword and dropped it on the ground where he stood. He then looked up and Sakura and said, "I saw a small pond not too far away from here, I'll get some water for us and the horses." And too left; with two canteens that he found inside the horse packs.

Now all alone, Sakura didn't know what else to do, she was bored. She sat down on the ground and stared at random places, trying to find something to amuse her while the boys were out, but found nothing. She tried humming the tune that Syaoran sang to her when she was young, but soon got bored of that.

"So bored..." She mumbled to herself. She lay down on the soft rocky floor and stared up at the sky. Each and every cloud that past by was like memories that she remembered long ago. One cloud looked like tiny rocks, pebbles, and the name Syaoran had tried to name her in the first place.

Another looked like a flower, a cherry blossom, representing her name and who she is. She thought back, and remembered when Syaoran first held her in his arms as an active child, it was the day that her mother had died. She cried as hard as the rain, and couldn't feel or tell which were which between her tears, and the blasting rain. "Don't cry. I'll watch you from now on... you're my flower." Was what Syaoran had said back then. Those memories were a thing of beauty, even though that single memory reminded her of the mother and only guardian she had ever had.

A slow gust of wind picked and up almost blew away the blanket like protection that guarded her spots, but she held on tight. Sakura eyed Takeya's sword that laid flat on the ground. Never wielding a sword before, and after seeing every single day Syaoran having one, she was curious to know how it felt.

Sakura walked up and slowly picked it up with one hand. It felt heavier than she thought, but she was still able to carry it without a problem. She swung it slowly from side to side and smiled. _This isn't so hard._ He thought.

"Be careful with that." Sakura heard a voice from behind her. Scared, she dropped the sword and turned around to see Takeya walking back with two canteens full of water. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"S-sorry, I was just-"

"You want to learn how to use one?" Takeya interrupted, he seemed to have read Sakura's mind easily.

Slowly, Sakura nodded and watched as Takeya walked towards a nearby branch and broke two perfectly straight sparse tree branches and walked back over. He handed one to Sakura, and she took it firmly, still holding tight on her clothing so it wouldn't come off.

"Swing." Takeya said, pointing his stick towards her.

Without knowing what to do, Sakura slowly and lightly poked her stick against Takeya's armored chest. Takeya almost burst out laughing, but managed to hold it in. A smirk crossed his face.

"No, no. Here." He walked to Sakura's side. "Do as I do." He took one step forward and slowly upper-cut with the sword in hand. Sakura followed through as he showed her more forms. "You have to be smooth and fast at the same time when attacking. But when defending, you have to react faster than ever, and think. If you don't, then you're dead." Takeya turned to Sakura, who still followed him, and smiled. "You're not much of a talker are you?"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've only known you for such a short time, and I really don't feel comfortable talking right now. I have so many things on my mind like, what are we going to do once we get your Flonder, or what is going to happen to us and... I really feel weird being half naked." Sakura took a breath and sighed heavily.

"I know what you mean, but once we get to Flonder, you and Syaoran are able to stay there."

"What about you?"

"I'm a knight, meaning I have an everyday job. If you haven't noticed, this whole world is all of a sudden at war. Against who, we don't know. Why, we don't know, how it all started, we are still incorporated with this war. But I just don't know. As you can see, were in this big land of confusion."

Sakura slowly nodded and she followed along.

"And I have to be prepared to go attack or defend in a war. No matter what the situation is, a knight has got to do a knights job."

"So, do you think when Gyron was attacked, they were a part of the war?"

"You were taken by the Claud Knights, and brought the there prison. That prison belongs to the Claud Kingdom, ruled by some man named Gura. Them, attacking a helpless town and kidnapping you for whatever reason sure is a mystery. Can you think of why they would want to take you?"

Sakura thought for a minute, but shook her head. "I'm only eighteen years old; I don't know why anyone would want me. I've never been out of my village and I've never thought about it. The closest I've been to out would be hunting with Syaoran years back."

Takeya nodded, and both fell silent for a long minute.

"Well. Let's have you practice some more until Syaoran get's back with some food." Takeya held up his sword aside Sakura, and started formations and steps that Sakura easily followed.

Sakura swiftly followed, getting better every minute. Though Takeya knew she wouldn't survive in a real battle, she would be able to have a better chance as surviving that she would without being able to wield a sword, or any other types of weapon.

_Why did they take me?_ Sakura thought during her practices. That question circled her head like dizzy ducks, and just wouldn't go away. She was desperate to know that answer because she knew they- the Clauds- would be going after her once again, and probably won't stop until they succeed.

Sakura closed her eyes, and continued her steps. She had memorized everything and had no need to learn anymore for today, but still she swung, and swung. When she opened her eyes, she saw fire, and the fire burned thousands of trees in front of her. "What's going on?" She yelled, but no one was around her. "Syaoran! Takeya!" She searched for the two, but couldn't find them.

As the fire got closer, a shadow appeared and blurred into her vision. The shadow stood tall and drew out its shadowy sword. It took a moment to stare at Sakura, but then swung. Sakura closed her eyes and screamed, but looked back up. She wasn't hurt.

A blue aura surrounded her and covered her with light. She looked down around her feet and saw different symbols and signs all over. _What? _was all she could think or even say.

Like flipping a switch off, the fire disappeared, and a man in a white robe stood inches in front of her.

"Darling." It hissed, and reached out an arm and felt the skin of her face. Sakura did noting but stare as she dozed off into the magical light. She wanted to back away, but her body forced her to stay.

Everything in her eyes flashed, and then turned black.

When things got clear, she found herself on the floor with Takeya staring over her.

"Sakura, wake up." He said worried.

Sakura slowly looked around and saw the same place she had seen just a few minutes ago, not the aura, or the fire, but the place they had decided to stop at. Sakura coughed a few times and turned to her side to moan. She held her hands tight against her chest and breathed hard as if someone tried to strangle her with ropes.

"Sakura!" Sakura's eyes flashed open like a machine and she froze to the ground. Her head stood still but her eyes traveled. She saw Takeya kneeling next to her, and quickly got up.

"What happened?" She panted as she tried talking. Confused, Takeya stood, not knowing what else to say.

"I think you should rest." Takeya said. He gathered the sticks they used to practice with and jabbed them into the ground.

"W-what happened?" Sakura continued. She acted panicky and scared. There was nothing to be scared of... that was what Takeya thought of atleast.

Syaoran walked back up with a couple dead rabbits hanging by the legs, he stopped when he saw Sakura rocking back and forwards on the ground. She looked like a lonely spirit, frightened and lost.

"Sakura!" He dropped the rabbits by Takeya's feet and ran to her, wrapping one are around her to stop her rocking movement. "What's wrong"?

"We were just practicing using swords, and she all of a sudden..." Takeya stopped. He picked up the rabbits and tossed them a few feet away; ignoring his hunger.

"Sakura." Syaoran tried to communicate, but found Sakura fast asleep in his arms. Her eye lids closed, and she breathed softly at him. Slowly and carefully, Syaoran let her rest on the floor.

"What now?" Takeya asked as he walked over.

"We cook for us, let her rest." Syaoran started. "And then we start as soon as she wakes up, even if it's dark."

Agreeing, Takeya and Syaoran both helped on making the fire, and hung rabbits by ropes so they would be cooked. Once the rabbits were cooked, they crunched upon the meat and flesh like animals, expressing how hungry they were. But the food went fast, for the rabbits they ate had almost no meat.

Now the moon was out, and Sakura still slept. Syaoran took one look at her, and closed his eyes. "You don't mind watching for a few hours do you?" He asked, his eyes closed, but he referred the question towards Takeya.

"Take your rest. I will stay all night if she doesn't wake up." He answered back, his voice seemed anger, but for what reason Syaoran didn't know.

Syaoran thought he wasn't tired, but as soon as he heard Takeya's reply, his mind shut off, and he fell fast asleep as well as Sakura had done.

* * *

I hope you liked!  
Review if you want! 


	7. The Glyphs of Argument

**Full Summary:** Legend goes that every 18 years, Destiny's child is born. But in order to keep balance to the world, the child must be killed. What if Sakura is the child of Destiny, but Syaoran doesn't want her to die. Worst, a King want's to use her to control Destiny and bring his life into wealth. Every second Sakura is kept alive, every second there world is being thrown into hell. When time comes, Syaoran will have to choose; save the one he loves and bring the world to its end, or kill her and save the world.

**a/n:** I would like to thank you very much if you are here to read this story and review. This is a one of three book trilogy and I hope, with your review, that you will motivate me to continue.

**Rated:** This story is rated **"T"** for some language, violence/blood/gore description.

**Forbidden: Sakura, the child of Destiny  
**By: Syaoran 'Spaar

Chapter Six  
**The glyphs of argument**

**

* * *

**As the moon crept over the trees, it cast a shadow that spread across the road that Syaoran, Takeya, and Sakura strode upon. The stars were the only light between them, but yet so bright, they were not bright enough to reveal the road. The owls hooted upon themselves in a hint that no one was behind trees in ambush, and the crickets chirp were like noise of god. 

The matter of a road hidden in the darkness did not matter most, for they had finally fallen upon the Flint Cave. Blue crystal like symbols, hologlyphs, glittered around the entrance in prevalence of its path, and each symbolizing a piece of life.

One that really caught Sakura's eyes as she awoken was a symbol that crossed over into a heart. All she could do was smile upon it and think of what it held. Another that Takeya took sight of was the symbols that looked as they reflected off of the journey he has been through as a knight. Though Syaoran loved watching them glow, only one caught him in his place; death.

A quick shiver ran up the spine of Sakura as she felt a chill breeze blast from within the cave. He held onto Syaoran tightly, but loosened as he gestured Takeya to get off his horse.

"These glyphs... ancient language of the people who started this world..." Syaoran sounded amused. He reached up near the entrance of the cave and touched one. "Destiny's men and women."

"How are you able to read these?" Takeya mumbled. He took a step towards a glyph, then stopped as he stared deeply at the blue symbol that stood in front of his eyes.

"This here..." Syaoran started, pointing out the blue glyph that Sakura kept her eye on. "Is love... and this and this," he pointed towards Takeya's two. "Peace and Courage... Life, Death..." He went on. "Sacrifice, Obedient, Oblivion, Hostility, and..." He stopped at the very middle glyph, and smiled. "Family."

"You still haven't answered me Syaoran... how did you read them?" Takeya walked closer, then stopped behind Syaoran; who still had his head up high, staring at the beauty the lights gave off.

"My father, Wesle, taught me these... he said that these words were the most important meaning in life."

Sakura opened a mouth in a smile as she stared. _Love, Family..._ she thought. She stared at Takeya, who stared deeply at the Peace and Courage glyph. She had never seen him to focus on one thing.

When she turned towards Syaoran, he too seemed immobilized with a smile that she has never seen before. Was it that he only understood the meaning of the symbolic blue glyphs, or was it just the beauty of it?

Minutes later, Syaoran's face snapped back, and he changed looks.

"The horses must stay." Syaoran suggested, but Takeya quickly shook his head in protest.

Takeya jerked his head as he heard the words, and then found his eyes upon Syaoran. "But we'd get there faster! Where else are the horses to move?"

"They-"

"Takeya has a point, Syaoran." Sakura briefly interrupted.

"These animals are still a part of life; there lives do not need to be endangered." Syaoran said, finally completing his sentence.

"What's there to fear within these caves? I have traveled through Flint Cave many times, and only once, I have encountered an enemy, but that enemy was a coward."

"I still think that we should let the horses be." Syaoran's voice got louder as he seemed to be arguing at a rage tempo.

"I decline what we do... this is crazy, the horses will never live out here by themselves!"

"It's a mere risk, but it's safer than inside."

"Did you not just here what I said? There is nothing _to fear_ in this cave."

"I-"

"Stop it!" Sakura held her hands out in front. She glared at Syaoran with a small anger, and then turned to Takeya. He twitched as her eyes met his. "Do you know the way across to Flonder through this cave?"

"Wh-"

"Answer!"

"Yes... but-"

"We leave the horses as Syaoran said, and go on foot."

A smiled crossed Syaoran's face, but Takeya disagreed immediately. "Are you mad?" He cried out. He attempted a stomp towards Sakura, but she backed off behind Syaoran. "Yes, we can make it on foot, but it would take hours longer... your saying that these animals are too important in life, then let them be of use, let them take us some place faster!"

Syaoran walked towards Takeya until there noses met. He gripped him by his shoulder pads provided by his knights armor and pushed him against a tree.

"These horses have already done much for us; let us repay them by not risking danger." Syaoran lurked deeply into Takeya's eyes. "Look at them!"

Takeya stared around the head of Syaoran at his horse. Its head bobbled to the ground in tiredness. Takeya then heard his horse breathing hard; it was tired and too, thirsty.

"From wh-"

"Shush." Syaoran held a hand over Takeya's mouth and gestured Sakura to stay quiet. _Please stop interrupting me_ Takeya thought as he rolled his eyes around.

Syaoran turned his head slowly through the dark, his ears twitched and his senses doubled there equal power.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered.

Takeya mumbled words under Syaoran's hand. When Syaoran let him go, Takeya took a breather before talking. "Hear what?" is voice was still angry from there minor argument.

"...Nothing. exactly, no crickets, no owls."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she ran towards Syaoran. "There's someone near us."

Syaoran quickly took a look around before focusing his attentions back to Takeya. "Listen, we can't let them in, and we can't leave them here..."

"What do you pro-"

"We use them as a distraction." Syaoran said.

Takeya rolled his eyes once more, _Please, stop interrupting._ "I thought you didn't want them to be endangered, and here you are suggesting that your put them at more of a risk getting killed."

"In this darkness, they will think we are still on them, but once they catch up, they will see that we no longer exist on the back of these beautiful beasts. So then, they'd let them go freely. You may be lucky enough to encounter a coward within this cave, but I fear more."

Syaoran stared deeply, and then turned to Sakura, who stood immobile behind him. He walked up to her and held a hand over her head; rushing the hair down to cover her eyes.

"You scared?" He asked. She shook hard, but then gulped.

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a moment before staring at Takeya. Both men looked like mighty warriors, but only one she feared most. _Not what I meet, but who I'm with... yes._

"Animal lover." Takeya hissed as he took a step forward.

Syaoran laughed. "Enough to live." He smashed his dull sword on the back of his horse and quickly stepped back. It cried in minor pain and started running away through the darkness of the woods. He then walked up to Takeya, who still felt the pain in having to walk the rest, but then he nodded. Syaoran hit the horse, and watched it galloped away into the dark.

Takeya quickly opened his mouth to talk, but instead, held out an arm as if reaching out to grab his horse back.

"Let's go." Syaoran ordered. "It's only a horse."

"No... It's not..." Though Syaoran couldn't see it, a tear drop fell down Takeya's cheeks and he fell to his knees. "My sword was on there..."

Syaoran's eyes popped up. He slapped his head and now thought of there weakness. If they were to be attacked now, there only defense would be him, and possibly the might of Takeya's fist. But he ignored the fact, and focused his thoughts on the cave.

A cool breeze brushed onto them. Sakura held her one piece of clothing tightly as it almost blew away; and were to reveal her. She felt the arms of Syaoran over her and smiled. _Thank you._ She thought to herself. _For everything, but I fear you... this feeling in me is not easy. What am I scared of? I don't know, but something in you just doesn't seem right... your not the Syaoran I grew up knowing... and loving._

A pain struck through Sakura's head as she fell down to her knees. She gripped her ears and yelped in pain. She felt as if someone had dashed a knife into her skull and she was able to live through its pain.

"Sakura!' Both Syaoran and Takeya quickly ran up to her. Syaoran laid his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down, but she struggled to remove the pain.

"My head... it hurts!" She cried. She pushed Syaoran away, but Takeya held her down in place.

"What's wrong with her?" He frantically asked.

Syaoran eyed the distance and saw bushes move like rattles. _There here!_ "Takeya, let's go in now!"

"But what about Sakura?" Takeya immediately shouted, ignoring the danger, and ignoring Sakura's cry for pain.

"We-" Syaoran started, thought for a second, and then shook his head. "Drag her in!"

Takeya didn't think, he followed what Syaoran said, and by the hands, dragged Sakura along the dirt floor into the cave until they were concealed in darkness.

Sakura kept her cry of pain and wouldn't quiet down. She struggled to get out of Takeya's grip but his strength was too much for her. Takeya tried calling out to her, but it had seemed like Sakura's mind had been trapped elsewhere, there was no voice contact that would be able to reach her with her screaming.

"Syaoran!" Takeya yelled.

Syaoran, still outside the cave, quickly turned towards the dark cave and hesitated before running in.

"They'll find us in here!" Syaoran spat. He ran back up near the cave entrance and quickly looked around for something, anything that would somehow conceal them; darkness wasn't enough if they wanted to live.

The sounds of Claud Knights got louder as they heard horses galloping and war cried through the darkness. Takeya feared those noise, and searched faster.

He stopped when he saw a small glowing glyph. He focused his attentions on it as he tried reading it. _What word is this... can't remember!_ He beat his head once with his hands, then his eyes shot up. "Embastroud!" He yelled.

The ground shook; Syaoran almost fell over, but held his balance in place. He looked over towards Takeya, who still held onto the screaming Sakura. There bodies shook as pebbles of rocks started falling from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Takeya yelled out. "It's not caving in is it?"

The entrance started to get thinner and thinner. By the time Takeya could say another word, it closed up. The entrance was gone.

The moon as there source of light now disappeared and they were now stranded without even being able to see there hand close up.

Sakura's cry quieted as she felt herself rest her head on Takeya's chest. She sighed, and a painful tear drop found it's way out.

"Takeya... Sakura, are you to okay?"

"Great!" Takeya exaggerated. "It's totally dark, Sakura seems to be sleeping again, and now I have no idea where to go."

"As long as were safe." Syaoran sighed in relief, but held his position. "Don't move."

"Don't worry; there is nothing I can do as of now." Takeya turned his head as he heard drips of water pounce of rocks. He had a change of feelings for cowardness inside Flint Cave now. He feared that monsters beyond what he has met lurked behind him, but after moments of not being attacked, he turned h is attentions back to Syaoran. "We have to find some sort of light now."

"I know... huh?" The ground beneath Syaoran started to rumble. Takeya felt the same vibration and moved back deeper into the cave with Sakura in his arms.

The vibration felt like a small earthquake, but it quickly went. Relieved that nothing horrible has happened yet, Takeya took in a small breath of air and let it out slowly.

"Syaoran, what now?" He asked. He stared in the direction that he once last saw him and awaited an answer. When he waited for minutes without an answer, he worried. "Syaoran... what now?" No answer. Takeya felt the urge to get up, but didn't. "Syaoran!" He tried once more, but Syaoran never answered.

Takeya's feelings started to change from courage to fear. They were in a place of darkness without a single weapon in hand. Syaoran didn't answer, and his worst fear almost came to reality. _What happened?_ He thought.

He heard noises behind him and gulped. His eyes turned, but his head stood still. He gripped onto Sakura tighter, making sure she was safe.

_Great... just perfectly despicable...

* * *

Neh, neh, if I made you wait long IM SORRY! I have so much school and sport stuff OMG!  
Well I hope the wait was kinda worth it or so. Thanks for reading.  
And please review!_


End file.
